


Memories In Time

by ImaginativeErised



Series: Legends of Tomorrow: Romances in Time [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future, Kiss Stealing, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Bunch of Captain Canary Stories through time and space<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's thoughts and point of view of what happened after Leonard's Death in The Vanishing Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I don't own LoT

-Sara-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback)  
"Just go." Leonard said to the stubborn Sara. "No. I am not leaving you." Sara was not letting Len do this, but she had no choice. "Just go Sara..." She could see the fear of death, regret and the hero in those cold frosted eyes she sees so much. Then boom it hit her. The quick feeling of love hit her like cupid's arrow to the chest. She ran up to Leonard, grabbed his arm and kissed him. The kiss seemed like it stopped time for a moment even the Waverider would be moving in slow motion. As they departed form the kiss she felt like she departed from a utopia. She took a last glance at those icy cold eyes and saw something different this time. No fear or regret, but a hero, sadness, and love. Love. She quickly left him and practically dragged Mick out of the Vanishing Point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sara-

(Present Time)

The whole moment of Len being a hero and kissing him had been ringing in her head and ears. Sara had never felt so attached to someone before. She might have had some feelings like this with Nyssa, but not on these levels. Tears pooling up on the surface of her eyes as the memory keeps replaying like a broken record. There wasn't much chat on the waverider except of Ray and Jax being in denial, and the sound of Mick's heavy footsteps pacing around the room.

Sara felt the tears fall on the back of her hand as she was listing all the things she could have done or said to Len before all this had happened. She didn't want to draw attention crying and all, so she quickly walked to Len's room instead of hers. Wiping tears away from her eyes, to stop it from clouding her vision as she walked. She swore she saw someone look at her; worried. But all she could think of right now was Leonard. She arrived in Len's room. Settling on the bed and being greeted with the stack of playing cards that fell as the bed dipped in. After picking up the cards, some tears fell on the card deck. "No..." Sara croaked as the tear had made the ace of hearts flimsy. She returned to his bed. Lying on the bed, spending hours upon hours thinking what she could have said or done before everything.

"Whatcha doing here Blondie?" Asked Mick. She could even hear the pain I'm his voice. She can't even get proper words out of her mouth before crying out again. "Uh... Listen. I think you should have this." He trailed off Sara looked up at him. She turned around to face him and sat up. He was holding up Len's ring that he was wearing earlier today. The ring he told her about. "I don't got any use for it." Said Mick, handing the ring to Sara. "No. I can't. Leonard was practically your brother. I can't take it." She said gently pushing it away. "He was. It's selfish that I've spend so much time with him, and you so little... Anyways I have his gun." Mick said. This was the first time she ever heard him say something sympathetic. She could hear he was in so much pain as she was. But, after what he said, she was speechless. He cared. "Take it. He like you, Birdie." He said lending it to her. "I liked him too. Thank you Mick." She simply said and gave him a hug. She could feel him tense up at the hug, putting an arm around her awkwardly. When they parted ways, Sara took the ring out of his hand. "Don't mention it." Mick smirked and shortly left the room and walked on over to the kitchen.

The ring in her hand was cool and pretty shinny too. A small sad smile crept on her face as he fitted it on her ring finger. She didn't know how it fitted perfectly, but it did. Sara admired it's beauty and memories of Leonard as she had it on her ring finger. She lay back down, fiddling with the ring on her finger till she seamlessly felt asleep in his room, on his bed, with his ring, with his love. She felt someone drape the covers over her at one point. But what Sara could only think about was Almost. He almost made it. They almost were in love. They almost had a future. Almost.

She fell quite hard for the cold crook. She melted into his gaze every time and made her heart freeze in feelings. Leonard might be a hero and a thief, but the last thing he stolen was Sara's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo internet Friends! My first Captain Canary Story, and I'm pretty proud of it. Remeber to meave those kudos and comments!


	2. Sara Sees The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time after Leonard's Death and another attempt to hunt down Savage, The Crew had to make an emergency landing somewhere in the particular future. And Sara finds out that something she always wanted is in stored for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet friends! And here is another chapter posted for you, and it takes a bit of a lighter tone. I was thinking that this particular adventure could potentially be it's own story once it has a lot of chapters in this series. Be sure to leave those comments and kudos too! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Dis: I don't own LoT

-Sara-  
"We can't be stuck here!" Yells Sara to Rip as he paces back an fourth on the ship. "Unfortunately we have Ms. Lance! The only way we can fix the Waverider is if we have to replace the engine's battery with energy from it's core. But the core's energy has run out and we need to find another source." Rip stated flustered. "Where did we even time travel too?" Asked Jax. "Starling City, 2031." Rip said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, you have to spend a few weeks before the Waverider is back on track. Yes it does take that long." Said Rip as he started to walk towards his study to where the blueprints for the Waverider was. "What are we suppose to do then?" Ray asked flinging his arms in the air. "I don't know. Find your future. Now, Ray, Jax and Martian I will need you right now." The three men followed by, Mick and Sara were left alone. "Well, i'm going to explore. I have to many things running in my mind." Said Sara grabbing her White Canary Leather jacket and leaving the Waverider. The other two agreed and went to explore.

With the others exploring, they separated ways and agreed to meet each other at 11:30 back in the Waverider. Sara found her future self living in a big townhouse. Curiosity came over her as she put her hands on the doorknob, twisted it and it opened. "Somebody should lock this door." She said as she locked it. Footsteps appeared behind her as she sharply turned around.

"I can't believe your home! I told Dad that you would come back!" The girl said. She looked 13 with jet black hair, white skin, a plain white baseball tee and acid washed skinny jeans. Matched with a dark navy colored leather jacket. Her hair was styled just like Sara's. She also has a weapon that she has on her thigh; like Len's she thought. But the thing that caught Sara's attention was the cold and frosty blue eyes Leonard has.

"Um? Mom? Are you okay?" She asked. Then it hit Sara like bus. This is the future. She walked over to one if the photos hung on the wall and saw Herself, Leonard, and her child. 'Leonard and I are married in the future? But he's dead.' She thought to herself.

"I might seem crazy right now, but what is your name and what is happening right now?" Sara asked the girl. "Okay. Mom. I'm your daughter Leonna Christina Lance Snart,14 years old, born in Starling City on April 15th 2018. And Dad just left trying to find you, because you didn't come back in the last 48 hours. But don't worry, he took his gun with him, i have my gun and batons, and i've been staying with uncle Oilver and aunt Felicity. Also with uncle Barry and aunt Caitlin. Uncle Cisco and Uncle Mick also visits too. Not in pairs, but you know what I mean." These names are to familiar to Sara. But now she could see some of herself in Leonna but she is more like Leonard. "Uh, Honey, I need to find your father. Can you stay here? If your father comes back, then tell him i'll be around town looking for him. You can invite your friends to accompany you." She said putting her hands on her shoulders. "Okay. Is it okay if I invite Olivia Queen and Amelia Allen?" She asked. "Wait a minute. Queen? Allen? You mean Barry and Oliver right?" Asked Sara. "Yeah. Uncle Barry and Aunt Caitlin's daughter, and Uncle Ollie and Aunt Felicity's Daughter." Leonna said with a hint of cold sarcasm. She could see Leonard right through her. 'And they have a children? Since when?' Sara thought to herself. She shook her head to the fact for her brain to wrap around later.

"Ok, I gotta go." Sara said as she headed towards the door. "Wait!" Leonna called back. She ran up to Sara and hugged her. "Come back." Leonna muffled against Sara. Sara's heart racing like never before and hugged the tween tightly before letting go. "I promise i'll come back." She said before exiting the house.

"Oh my god." Was all Sara could say. After such tragic events back in the present, she has the future she always wanted; but it seemed like but it seemed like it was missing something. She needed to take a break and find Leonard, apparently he is in the city, but she has to start somewhere first. 'Gideon.' She thought. The special AI could pin point the location of Leonard Snart in the future. "I'm coming Len." Sara said breathlessly as she ran back towards the Waverider.


	3. A Small Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues after the last chapter where Sara sees her future. Also, we see Sara and Leonard's Daughter Leonna, and what she is up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: I don't own LoT

-Leonna-  
"Hey, my mom said you can come over right now! Tell Olivia She's invited too!" Said Leonna to the girls through the hologram. "Ok! Jut gimme a sec to ask my parents." Said Amelia. You can ear the distant chatter heard from the call, filled with excitement and laughter. 2 minutes later, Amelia came back and messaged Olivia about the invite. "Ok, Olivia said she could come. Amelia said. "Ok, and one more thing, don't forget to suit up." Leonna reminded them. As they agreed, they turned off their holograms and Leonna darted out of the living room to head on to suit up.

"There it is." Leonna said to herself in triumph. Her special suit that Uncle Cisco made for her after helping Team Flash and Squad Arrow take down villains with Constantine. The outfit consists of black long sleeved top, with Navy blue high waisted skinny jeans, metallic blue combat boots, matched with a special white leather trench coat. Similar to her mom's Canary white leather trench coat. Her weapon of choice was her cold gun, similar to her dad's cold gun that was being held on her holster on her thigh and a baton stick that she 'borrowed" from her mom's weaponry. She finished tying her shoe laces as the door rang. Running downstairs, she arrived at the door and opened it. "Hey guys!" Leonna welcomed them. "Hey!" They both said and entered the home. Hey both were suited up for the plan. Ameila was wearing her signature maroon speed suit with a gold and black emblem, matched with her black Ray Ban glasses. Olivia was wearing her signature Forest Green matching leather rope jacket and skinny jeans, topped with black combat boots, her hair tied up like her mom's, a dark green mask covering up her eyes and her bow and arrows. All three girls were ready for an adventure.

"So what did we have to suit up for?" Asked Olivia facing towards Leonna. "Well, have you guys ever heard of 'The Time Travel  
Project'?" Asked Leonna walking over to her book shelf and retrieved a piece of paper between two White and Black books. "Yeah, I heard it, its an urban legend, or some type of myth." Said Amelia. "I've never heard of it. What is it?" Olivia said confused. "Well, what it is, it is a theory that actually destroyed the world, and now, everything on the planet is becoming different. People have been pointing things out that weren't there in the history of the world, things have been misspelled, and has suddenly never been spoken again, until now." Leonna shows them the sheet of paper she took from the book. It was a map, with a bunch of circles and lines.

"This is a time travel map that I found that belonged to my parents. They work with Fixing times in history, and this might just be the clue." Leonna said as she set the map down on a table for the girls to analyze further. "To why history is becoming lossed and messed with." Finished Olivia. "Right. But it is rumoured that in France, there was a weird looking time ship and lasers that dated as far back to 1867." Continued Leonna. "But what does this have to do with us and our adventure?" Asked Amelia. "I overheard my parents and both of your parents talk about it this whole month. They said that something important changed in the family, But with them busy with so many things, i say we can figure this out for them." Leonna said confidently leaning in on the table.

"I've also heard my dad talk about this too." Olivia added in. "But, this could work." Olivia said with a smirk. "Like my dad always says. You can 'run' away from a fight." Amelia said joining in. "So we're up for this madness?" Asked Leonna to the two girls. They all joined in on the plan and started locating the first place to start on the map.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sara-  
Sara arrived back at the Waverider and was greeted with Rip, Ray and Martin throwing ideas at each other. They didn't seem to mind that she was inside, so Sara left the main floor and entered the Cargo room to leave them in their thoughts. "Gideon, can you tell the future right?" She asked. "Well, after the destruction of the Oculus, seeing the future and past has been lost. But I can sure tell you the current news about this particular timeline." The AI suggested. "Well, can you tell me the current events happening here in my future?" Sara asked, a little anxious. "Well Ms. Lance, you and Mr. Snart are currently married and you have one daughter named Leonna Lance Snart." Gideon said. "Can you pin point where Leonard is in this timeline,?" Sara asked once more. "He is currently at Central City Jitters looking for you after you apparently vanished for 48 hours." The intelligent AI answered. 'why would he go there?' Sara asked herself. "Thanks Gideon." Sara quickly said as she headed towards the door and ran to CC Jitters to find Leonard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sara-  
Upon entering Jitters, it went form a calming coffee house back in 2016 to a futuristic neon club in this future. It still was considered "calming" compared to all the other wacky buildings she saw while walking around future Central City. The tables, counters and floors were marble white, with neon lights embedded within them. Chairs and anything metal were shiny metallic and the coffee cups looked like a glow stick. 

And there she saw, sitting alone at a table, holding the coffee cup in his hands, his gun attached to his thigh and wearing the same outfit he was wearing before she saw him die. She also noticed the shiny thing on his finger that he was looking at. His wedding Ring. Though it did look like his pinkie ring, she noticed it was in his left ring finger. Sara looked down at her hands and saw she subconsciously put it on her left ring finger too when Mick gave her the ring. With so many thoughts on her mind she noticed he stood up from his seat, and started to walk out. She quickly hid out of his sight as she waited until he left the coffee shop. "It's now or never Sara." She said to herself and started to slowly catch up to Leonard.

She followed him into an alley, leading to a store. 'He's going to steal.' She quickly thought to herself. 'Now or never Sara, now or never.' Sara's words kept echoing through her mind.

"Leonard?" She said softly. They both stopped at their tracks and he turned around. It was him. It was really, really him. It was her Leonard. "Sara..." Was all he could say. Not taking anymore chances, Sara ran up to Leonard and they happily spun around while hugging, added with a lot of kisses. He let her down and they departed from their kisses. "What happened to you and the Oculus?!" She said placing her hand on his cheek an staring into his cold eyes she warmed up to so much. "Apparently i was blasted in this timeline after it exploded and before you know it, days had past and I learned about my future, and your future, and our future." He said holding her had against his cheek. Tears of happiness started to roll down Sara's cheeks and big smiles stretched across her face as she and Leonard lay their foreheads together and kissed one another once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Leonna-  
"So where are we starting first?" Asked Amelia. "Well, it looks like the recent location of the modern technology is dated back in 1867, France in a king and queen's mansion... " Olivia trailed off typing away on her computer before continuing in again. "Hamlet years." Olivia finished. The girls giggled as they researched more about the changed timelines.

The girls gathered around the laptop and read through an ifficial historian website."Said that these humans had black cloaks and laser guns?" Gasped Amelia surprised. "Woah! Okay, now that's a sign that they screwed with time." Amelia continued. "Oh i think I have leads for this! Let me go get them in my parents' room." Leonna said and headed off to the room. As she opened the door, she saw a glimpse of a man with a tan trench coat, but then disappear without a trace. "What the hell?" Leonna said and ran to her parents' work desk. She tried to find the paper, but it was gone. "Paradox." Was the only thing that popped into Leonna's head as she ran downstairs to tell Amelia and Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Internet Friends! And here is another chapter for you added to this series! A little shorter than the others that I wrote, but I think it came put alright. Be sure to click that kudos button and comment down below if I should continue this story or make just timeless oneshots of Captain Canary for the next chapter! I'd love to hear what you have to say!


	4. The Singing Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara sings alone during a mission, while Leonard walks into her magical singing. And pre Captain Canary Relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Internet Friends!  
> Here's another chapter to satisfy your Captain Canary Needs! More notes till the end!
> 
> Dis: I don't own LoT

-Sara-  
"You and Mr. Snart are needed to spy on Savage here in 1990 for his infamous nuclear smuggling in New York." Ordered Rip. "Where are we doing this?" Asked Sara. "In a musical vinyl store, close to the location of the alley that Vandal Savage smuggles the nuclear weapon." Rip said franticly walking around with papers and plans. "The 90's. A time of vintage and crime. Sounds like a time to have fun." Leonard said walking beside Sara. "I agree with you." Sara said. "You are not going to do anything else. Track and report mission only!" Demanded Rip, with a bit of a annoyed tone. Sara and Leonard just looked at each other with the similar mischievous smirk on their face. "Ok. We won't." Agreed Sara and Leonard as they both walked away to the costume room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sara-  
"Classic and Vintage. Pretty straight forward. Let's go." She reading the name of the shop then entering the store, followed by Leonard. As they entered their store, it the walls and floors were vintage time watches matched with tan wooden floors. Record players and rinky-dink Tv's were the highlight of the whole room. Everything else was too vintage to look at, even Sara had to squint. "Let's get this over and done with, so we can get wasted in the 90's."  
Sara sneakily said while grabbing some vinyls and going through them. "I think we can skip one day." Suggested Len, stocking some shelves with vinyl records. "Maybe. But it can't be today. I wanna discover the area first and plan out my moves. Like an assassin." She said finally picking a vinyl album. Len then walked beside her. "I like how you think Assassin." He said collecting the extra vinyls she put aside. "Thanks Crook." She simply said and played the record. "Now, let's get any round on Savage." Sara walked away, leaving Leonard behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A few days Later~

-Sara-  
As a few days past, no leads on Savage were updated. Which meant Sara and Leonard had to say in the 90's longer. They already discovered the town and bar around them, which didn't surprise them at all. Customers were a rare occurrence in this store, but it was close to a nuclear science site, so it made sense. Sara was alone in the store for a while Leonard was on the roof, finding any leads on Savage. If there were any leads, he would tell her and lead her up to the roof. Waiting for her shift, Sara decided to play one of her favorite vinyls she found in the store. Placing it in the record player and starting it up, it started on her favorite song on the album. Walking, around the room she started to sing along. Her beautiful voice echoing through the walls and halls of the building. 

-Leonard-  
"Shift time is over. Now it's Assassin's turn." He said to himself while checking he's watch. Leonard walked down the stairs leading to the main floor while he heard Sara's beautiful voice echo through the stairs. He reached the door, separating the main floor and the stairs when he saw Sara just walking around slowly and singing along to the song he never heard Sara sing, and it was like hearing something like never before. Her soothing voice overpowered the song, which sounded acoustic when she was singing the song. Len peered the door just an inch, finding Sara leaning on the counter with her chin in the palm if her hand. Leonard never saw Sara so peacefully in the longest time, he seemed pretty happy because she was happy. 

-Sara-  
Soon after the song ended, Sara heard a creek coming from the door leading to the stairs. It was Leonard leaning in the door frame; with a his signature cool smirk on his face and binoculars in his hands. "You heard me sing I bet." Sara said looking down, a little embarrassed. She saw Leonard nod in the corner of her eye. "Yeah I know, i'm not a good singer." She said walking over to Leonard. "You might have been bad to others... But not to me." He said flirting a little bit. "Flattery could get you somewhere Crook; somewhere close with me." Sara flirted, taking the binoculars from Leonard's hand and walked away with an extra sway in her hips. 

Leonard looked back at her, with a flirtatious and mischievous feeling of a challenge in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sara was singing isn't a song that wasn't even made back in the 90's, but I think this song suits this situation they're in. And if you were wondering what the song is, it is ' 'Thinking Bout You' by Ariana Grande off of her new ablum 'Dangerous Woman'. Which I currently have a highkey obsession to. Other then that, be sure to leave those kudos and comments!


	5. Returning A Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time during 1x12 (When the team returns their infant selves) and secret Captain Canary Relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: I don't own LoT
> 
> Another one shots for you Captain Canary needs! Remember to drop those Kudos!

-Sara-  
"One more infant to return, literally." Said Sara in a somewhat humorous tone. As she walked over to the rest of the group, closing the ship's door as she left.  
"Who's the last one?" Kendra asks as Sara arrived to the table. "Just Baby Len." Sara said with a smile. To think, the group would return the baby first, but Sara had to spend more time nurturing the baby, for something inside her selfishly wanted too. A selfish feeling very different from the bloodlust. "I'll go and return him now." She said quickly as she paced out of the room and her heels on her boots echoed softly as she left the room. "I'll cover her." Leonard said to Rip then walked away. "As you wish. Both of you be back in an hour." The group dispersed around he ship to relax, Kendra and Ray headed to their room, Mick went on doing what Mick Rory does and Jax and Stein followed Rip to find any leads on the location of Savage. "For a captain, you seem more like a mother." Leonard said stopping at the arch of the door. "Just go before we lose time." Said Rip in an annoyed tone. "Not like we lose time on this mission already. Lets go." Said Sara as she walked by Len while holding Baby Len. He opened the door for her as they walked out the Time Ship. The door closing behind them. "I bet their doing it." Kendra muttered to herself. "What?" Said Ray. "Nothing." Kendra smiled as they continued toward their room. 

As Sara and Len started walking back to the hospital, baby Len started to wake up and cry. "Oh no. Hold on" said Sara as she handed Leonard his baby self as she reached into her satchel for a bottle for the baby. Glancing back and the two, she noticed Len wasn't holding himself right. "Hold him like this." She said and readjusted the baby in his arms. Sara felt that she was showing a side of her to Leonard that she never knew she had. " I think I know what I'm doing Lance. Besides, never thought you had these types of skills." Len stated. "Well, do you have a soft spot?" Asked Sara rustling through the satchel. "A soft spot for you?" He asked sarcastically and smiled. Sara found the bottle and smiled back at Leonard. "For kids." She stated as Len carefully lend his baby self back in Sara's arms. "I don't know. If you count protecting your baby sister from an abusive drunk, then i guess." He said, watching her struggle to carry the bag with full hands. Len stepped closer to Sara, grabbing the bag off her shoulder and helping her carry it to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reach the hospital, Leonard had her back while she snuck back into the baby room to bring back tiny Len. "I'm in." Sara whispered rushing into the room. Lean quickly followed her inside, watching the door for her. "Just hurry." Leonard said looking back at her. "Ok, ok!" She rushed. 

As Sara put baby Len back into the crib, Leonard could hear her soft voice talk to his infant self. He couldn't help himself and eavesdrop. He slowly turned around and listened."I'm sorry I have to leave. But you will still be the most cutest baby in the world with the cutest cheeks." She shortly said and tucked baby Len to sleep. As she turned around she saw Leonard looking at her with a soft smile. "What are you thinking about?" She asked crossing her arms with a peculiar smile on her face. "I'm just thinking." He said to her, hoping she won't be concerned. Stepping closer, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and Leonard's hands slowly wrapped on her waist. "Well, I bet that thought could be old in the near future. With me and you." She said with a mischievous smirk. "How did you know?" He asked. "Well, we are in a room of babies, and I know you and I have been traveling through time... I just figured, you would be thinking about our future." She said. "Let's just say, you were right." He said cooly. "I knew it." Sara finally said and finished it with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Ordering Up A Rescue (Sara Sees the Future Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of Sara Sees the Future!  
> After Sara found out that Leonard was blasted into the future after the events of the Oculus, she reconnects with Leonard and finds out about their daughter Leonna and their future. While they were out, Savage hunts the Time Travel Team down and plots revenge on them, and plans to ruin their future even farther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, I know. The unexpected Hiatus with this series. I didn't see it coming either. Anyway, I still have some Captain Canary in me and it gave me Determination to continue these story. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own LoT

**-Sara & Leonard-**  
"You know, when you were gone, apparently here in the future we have a daughter." Said Sara, informing Leonard while they started walking back to the house. "Yeah. When I was blasted here, I woke up in our... well I guess you can call 'house'." Said Leonard.   
" Why, it doesn't meet your expectations?" Asked Sara mockingly. "I don't know. I just think that I would done better as a infamous crook." Leonard sarcastically says, giving Sara a cool smirk.  
  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
As they arrived back at their 'home' the pair had noticed that the door's sliver lock and knob was hanging from a single wire or debris from the door. The pair exchanged concerned looks for their 'daughter' and bust into the house. Footsteps fill the empty spaces between the walls from the first and second floors in the house. "Anything?" Yelled Leonard from the first floor. "Not- " Sara was cut off by a post it note with the words  
  
 ** _"Future in Danger. Messed with time. Only you guys can fix this. Help._**  
  
 ** _-Leonna"_**  
  
The writing was messy and inked through the paper with a permanent marker. Sara read in shock and in horror, knowing another person who she cared about, even for a fragment of a second is taken away from her. She later heard Leonard climb up the stairs and saw her frozen in place. "Sara are you okay?" Asked Leonard in genuine concern. "Messed with time? What does that mean?." He heard her swallow. Her voice was harsh and low, almost angry. Leonard stood beside her and saw what she read. "Come with me. I'll take you back to the Waverider." Sara said , grabbing the note with her as Leonard followed her out the house. Sara had only felt two things at this very moment. Anger and determination. She was determined to get back Leonna and the rest of the teams' loved ones back without losing a single soul. Not this time. Angry that loved ones were bait and a popular weakness that the team dipped into. But this time, losing someone is not going to be happening. Not his time.  
  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
 **-Sara & Leonard-**  
"11:29. Hmm. Right on time." Said Sara while checking her watch and walking towards the timeship. It turned visible once Sara stepped close to it. As the pair entered, they were greeted by Gideon welcoming back Leonard, and the rest of the team gobsmacked seeing Leonard alive and well. Jaws were definitely dropped.  
  
The team all surrounded Leonard, asking him questions in amazement as they pushed Sara away; behind the crowd. Sara looking a little confused and offended, stands outside the little circle of murmurs. She waits... Waits... And waits... Until finally she yells, "Um, We have a MAJOR PROBLEM HERE!" She says as the group turns around. "Yeah, we do." Leonard says as he walks out of the circle and stands beside Sara. They couple spill the beans and the group plots a plan to pin point the location of Leonna and the ruptured timeline. "Wait, so you mean your 'daughter' somewhat messed with time and is now nowhere to be seen?" Asked Rip. "Yes! And we need to get her back before something happens." She said in panic. "She wrote something about the future being in danger. Maybe something in history was messed with and now everything is different." Jax proposed. "Perhaps that is very plausible, considering her 'parents' work with Time Masters." Rip exclaimed. "How does this even happen anyway?" Len asked, growing impatient. "Time Scatter. Follow me, and I'll explain." Rip said as he quickly walked out of the room, with worrisome on his mind. Len and Sara quickly followed him into the ship's library.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Ahh, I know. But it builds up for the next installation/part of this story! Anyway, remember to drop those kudos and comments! <3


End file.
